Beyond Sound
by Inkcrafter
Summary: Jack was loyal to the 'bots, it was obvious in his action and words. But when Soundwave crashes, injured and close to offlining, Jack can't help but aid the mech. Now the former 'con is determined to befriend the unique human. Though kidnapping the teen might not have been the best way to go about it! Read and review. Not yaoi, just brotherly fluff later!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a spur of the moment idea I had. It's not yaoi, it's brotherly friendship between Soundwave and Jack. Oh! And a shout-out to SonicxJones, for helping me come up with the title! Thanks!**_

* * *

**?, 3rd POV**

Jack sighed with relief as he sat at the edge of the cliff, staring down into the canyon as he set his backpack down beside him.

It was late in the day, and it was one of the rare times he had to himself between school, his job, Autobot base and an over protective mom and partner.

After two weeks strait, he'd finally found a way to escape from everyone and every_thing_, finally getting a chance to rest in his favorite spot.

It was close to Jasper, but not too close, and he could see into the depths of the canyon, and above the horizon.

Jack smiled contentedly as he reached into his bag, pulling out his sketchbook and pencils. Drawing was his secret hobby, and the raven haired teen could proudly say that he was pretty damn good at it too. But he never told anyone, not even Arcee or his mom.

If Miko found out, Jack knew he'd never hear the end of it.

As he flipped to a blank page, Jack stared at the sky for a moment, admiring the sky as it began to be painted red, orange and gold.

Looking back down at the page, Jack selected a pencil and began to lightly sketch out two forms. Miko and Raf.

As he continued, Jack failed to notice something flash in the sky. He only realized something was falling to the ground when it streaked past, nearly making him fall forward and off the cliff.

Quickly steadying himself, Jack shoved his sketchbook into his backpack before turning to stare behind him in shock.

The onyx haired teen quickly raised an arm, sheilding his face as the thing collided into the ground, sending debris flying.

Jack pulled himself away from the edge of the cliff huridly, having no wish of going over the edge.

He blinked as the dust fell away, then slowly moved his arm to stare at the thing that had skidded into the large stones at the other side of the cliff top.

Jack gulped, heart jumping into his throat as he recognized the thing to, in fact, be _Soundwave_.

But Jack's fear quickly dissapated when he saw that the 'con was sparking and unmoving.

"What...?" Jack whispered as he slowly crept forward, ignoring the screaming in his mind to call the 'bots and get the hell away. But Jack couldn't just leave Soundwave there, he was injured. And even 'cons didn't deserve to suffer.

Jack carefully inspected the 'con from afar. Soundwave had a shot wound in his shoulder, another in his side. The wires sparked from where they'd been blasted apart, and a wound from a blade sliced across the 'cons chasis. Energon leaked from the many wounds, soaking the 'con.

"Oh my god..."

Jack slowly moved forward, muscles tense in case he had to run. He stopped immediately when Soundwave's head slowly turned to look at him, but the TIC (third in command) didn't move more then that.

"What...What happend to you...?"

The 'con was silent for a moment, not that Jack expected an answer. But the teen jumped in surprise when Soundwave played a sound clip. Jack immediately recognized the voice to be Megatron's.

_"Soundwave, you have been very usefull for the Decepticon cause. But I am afraid your use has come to an end."_

The sound of fighting and firing came, then static.

Jack growled under his breath. How could Megatron do such a thing, and to his most loyal follower (though the teen doubted Soundwave was a follower of Megatrons at all any more).

Jack then realized that Soundwave needed help. He knew that the 'con (or perhaps former 'con, now,) couldn't harm him in the condition he was in.

Slowly, the raven teen moved forward, kneeling close to Soundwave's side.

"I want to help you...Will you let me?"

Soundwave inspected Jack for a moment, and Jack allowed it, staring at the mech's visor.

Slowly, the mech nodded, and Jack stood once again, moving forward. Inspecting the wounds closer, Jack was releaved to see that the worst damage was only to the circutry, not many energon lines had been cut in the attack. But how to patch them up was the question.

Soundwave, seeing the teens hesitation, realized that Jack didn't know what to do to patch up his wounds.

Jack jumped slightly in surprise when there was a crackle, then he looked at Soundwave's visor as the mech played a sound clip, the sound easily recognizable as Knock Out's voice.

_"Megatron wants to find the key to Vector Sigma because, not only can it obtain much needed information, it also has the ability to heal, due to it's conection to the allspark."_

Jack blinked, then pulled out the key from his shirt, undoing the latch of the chain and lifting it to eye level. He then turned his gaze to Soundwave once again.

"So this...this can heal you?"

Soundwave slowly nodded.

Jack took a single deep breath, gathering his courage before touching the key to the first wound.

The mech chirped slightly in discomfort as the key made quick work of the injury. Jack then slowly moved to the next wound.

"I...I'm sorry that this happend to you...no one should have to go through this...not even a 'con." Jack murmured, continuing to press the key to each wound.

Soundwave examined the onyx haired human with interest. While other humans were easy to read, their intentions in the world clear, Jack was a puzzle. A labrynth, with no clear path.

When the last wound was sealed shut, Soundwave sprung to his feet, making Jack stumble back in fear and surprise.

But instead of attacking him, the mech instead simply lept into the air, shifting before taking off.

Jack watched as the mech flew off, in awe of the flyers grace, and stilled stunned that he hadn't taken the chance to kill him.

Jack jumped to his feet, panicing as he realized how late it was. Latching the chain back around his neck, Jack tucked the key into his shirt, grabbed his bag, and took off in the direction of home. His mind still lingering on the strange, silent flyer.

* * *

**Two days later, 3rd POV**

Jack put his pencil aside, holding his sketch pad at arms length to examine the drawing.

He had yet to tell the 'bots of his encounter with Soundwave. He figured that since the former 'con hadn't hurt him, then it was fine to simply forget about the face to face meeting.

Problem was, he couldn't forget.

That would explain why he was presently staring at the newly finished sketch of the silent mech.

Jack sighed, shutting the sketch book and shoving it under his bed before getting up. He went to his dresser, pulling out a clean pair of clothes before going into the bathroom and turning on the water.

_'I just don't understand...Why didn't he take the chance to kill me?...Maybe he isn't as bad as I thought. Anything he did, it was only because it was Megatron's orders...'_

Jack shook the thoughts away irritatedly, sheding his pajama's and climbing into the shower.

His tense muscles instantly relaxed under the scawlding hot spray, and Jack let out a sigh of pleasure as he leaned his head back and let the water soak his face and hair.

He quickly scrubbed every inch of skin and hair, then climbed out, drying off and pulling on a pair of jeans.

The raven teen paused, looking in the mirror at himself and wincing at the familiar sight of the scars that littered his chest and arms, gifts from his _ever loving_ father.

Sarcasm. Have to love it.

Jack moved back into his room, shirt and towel in hand. He sat on his bed, leaning forward slightly as he quickly began to dry his hair.

The teen jumped slightly in surprise when a ding eminated from his computer.

Setting aside the towel, Jack stood, going and staring at the screen as he leaned on the desk chair.

Jack was surprised to see it was a chat request.

"Mixmaster808?" Jack murmured to himself in confusion.

Setting the shirt in his hand aside, Jack moved, sitting in the desk chair and clicking 'accept'.

**Mixmaster808 has logged on.**

**J.D_271 had logged on.**

Jack quickly typed in the box.

**J.D_271: Hello?**

**Mixmaster808: Hello Jack.**

A chill went up the raven teens spine, the stranger knew his name?

**J.D_271: Who R U?**

**Mixmaster808: A friend.**

**J.D_271: Yeah rite. I'm outta here.**

**Mixmaster808: Relax, I only want to talk.**

**J.D_271: Well sorry, but my mom said never 2 talk 2 strangers.**

**Mixmaster808: Humorous.**

**J.D_271: U never answered my question. Who R U?**

**Mixmaster808: I did answer. I'm a friend.**

**J.D_271: That's not an answer.**

**Mixmaster808: Ttyl.**

Jack blinked, shocked as the chat box shut. Only one question came to mind for him, and he voiced it.

"What the _hell_ just happend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper, Jack's POV**

I sighed with relief as the last bell rang, and everyone poured out the door.

I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and following behind the other students, skillfully weaving around the tangle of limbs.

It had been four days since I'd been greeted online by the mysterious 'Mixmaster808', and had yet to be again disturbed by him.

Which itself was a relief, since he (or she) gave me the creeps.

I made it to my locker in record time, entering my combination and opening it.

I blinked in surprise as a folded piece of paper fell out.

Bending down, I picked it up, shocked to realize it was a note, and adressed to me.

Normally, I wouldn't have been so shocked, it wasn't unusual for Miko or Raf to leave a note. But the writing wasn't in Miko's messy scrawl, or Raf's neatly printed letters. The writing was fancy and delicate, but it was still easy to decipher my name adressed on the paper.

Glancing in both directions, I unfolded the paper and read.

_Jack,_

_I noticed that you are like a shadow in your surroundings. Why is it that you prefer to simply watch while others experience happiness? I'm merely concerned._

_I hope to meet you face to face, perhaps even later today, if possible._

_Signed, a friend._

I raised a brow.

This person was saying I was a shadow in school (not that I dennied that I was fairly quiet and it was true that I sat in the back of my classes). But for it to be pointed out? No one had ever noticed.

This person, whoever he or she was, was actually _concerned_ about me.

I quickly shook the feeling of joy away, shoving the note into my backpack before slamming my locker shut and heading towards the front door.

Miko and Raf had already gone home, since the 'bots were oll out on recon. So, since my mom was at work, I realized I was walking home today.

I groaned, pausing before leaving the building and going to the bottom of the frontsteps and-

"Hey Darby!"

I nearly groaned, but held it in, simply staring up at the sky in exhasperation before turning to look at Vince. I forced a grim, half-hearted grin as he advanced forward and roughly grabbed my collar.

**3rd POV**

Jack stared up dryly at Vince, use to the bully by now.

"What do you want?"

The redhead smirked at Jack, hand on the raven haired male's collar tightening.

"Nah, just making sure everyone in school remembers their place. You're last on the list."

"Didn't know you were smart enough to write a list." Jack replied dryly, suceeding in wiping away the smirk on the other teen's face.

"What'd you say? Why I-!"

A large, callused hand suddenly gripped Vince's wrist, and both teens looked over in surprise.

A male, around the age of nineteen, twenty at most, stood there. He was tall, about six feet, and was lean, but well muscled. His skin was pale, but not in a sickly way, and his short raven hair was disheveled. A black scarf was wrapped around his shoulders, neck and lower face, hiding his lips, and a pair of red tinted glasses his his eyes.

"Who the hell are you...?" Vince asked, bewildered.

The man was silent, his grip on the redhead's wrist tightening, making it pop in what sounded to be a very painful way. Vince cringed as his fingers were pried off of Jack's collar and he was pushed away.

"I would suggest you leave him alone..."

The male's voice was quiet, soft and warm. Strangely comforting for Jack.

The stranger stepped in front of the raven teen, sheilding him from the bully.

So this was the one who had left the note in his locker, and Jack had a sneeking suspicion that this young man was also 'Mixmaster808'.

Vince gulped, seeing the almost threatening stance the stoic male before him took. A glance at Jack was all it took to make his decision.

"Whatever, Darby ain't worth it."

Jack stared in shock as the fire haired teen stormed off, then his stormy eyes turned to the slightly older male that stared after Vince.

"I...Thanks for that...But I could've handled it..."

The man glanced back at him.

"I have seen this happen every time you leave your school. While it is true that you are capable of protecting yourself, I have yet to see you do so." The male finally replied, turning to fully face Jack.

He raised a large hand, placing it gently atop Jack's mess of onyx hair, petting it for a moment.

"Take care of yourself." Was all he said before starting to walk off.

A burst of impulsion made Jack suddenly act, reaching out to grip the taller male's wrist.

"Wait!"

He stopped, turning to look at the teen.

"Yes?"

Jack's throat suddenly went dry, and he swallowed.

"What...What's your name?"

A moment of silence, then the young man replied.

"I...am Seth."

"Seth...So I guess I'll...see you around?"

Jack could've sworn he saw a twitch beneath the scarf, as though Seth smiled.

"Yes...Definately."

With that, he gently slipped out of Jack's grip and left, hands shoved in his pockets.

The raven teen stared after him in shock, but a small smile graced his face before he turned and headed towards home.

* * *

**Later**

Jack grinned down at the sketch in his hands. It was just finished, and Jack was pretty damn proud of how it had turned out.

The picture was of the ever mysterious Seth. Jack had decided he liked the young man, from the calm voice to the stoic and gentle nature.

A ding alerted Jack, and he looked up, grining when he saw it was a chat request from 'Mixmaster808'.

Accepting it, Jack leaned over the chair, typing.

**Mixmaster808 has logged on.**

**J.D_271 has logged on.**

**J.D_271: Seth?**

**Mixmaster808: That easy to figure out?**

Jack laughed, moving and sitting in the seat.

**J.D_271: I have a question, if U don't mind, that is.**

**Mixmaster808: I will answer to the best of my ability.**

**J.D_271: Why did U...just...y'know, appear outta no where?**

**Mixmaster808: I saw the loneliness in your eyes. I decided that the emotion didn't fit you, so I decided to change it.**

**J.D_271: So that's why U left that note?**

**Mixmaster808: Why Jack, I have no idea what you are talking about.**

Jack laughed before typing a reply, smirking.

**J.D_271: Ur a terrible liar, even over the internet, U no that?**

**Mixmaster808: :)**

Jack jumped in surprise as he heard the front door open and his mom entered.

**J.D_271: Shoot, gtg, maybe we can talk l8r 2nite?**

**Mismaster808: 10 p.m?**

**J.D_271: Sure, ttyl :D**

**J.D_271 has logged off.**

Jack then closed the chat box and stood, leaving his room.

He didn't notice the flash of dark metal outside his window before it moved away.

* * *

_**Hey y'all! I'm sad to say, I won't be updating for the next week, due to the fact I will be on vacation, and can't take the laptop with me :'(**_

_**But go ahead and P.M me if you want, I'll find internet conneciton somehow, if I can.**_

_**I'll try to get a picture of Seth on my D.A account before I leave tomorow, but if I can't, sorry!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation! A whole week without the internet...it was torture! Lol! But here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

No one could figure it out.

For the past week, Jack had seemed happier than usual. He'd been able to keep up with Miko (even more so than usual), and had been more then happy to help in any way he could.

Even though Arcee was glad that her partner was enjoying himself, she still wonderd for what reason.

But she'd worry about that later, right now, she was prefering to keep her mind on the conversation she was having with Jack.

"So I came in from the cliff, like this, and Bulk came from here..."

"Seriously?"

Arcee grinned, continuing her re-telling of one of her missions, hands occupied with showing just how she had come in on an unlucky vehicon.

"Man, I almost feel sorry for the vehicon." Jack joked, leaning on the railing as he smiled down at Arcee.

Truth was, he'd was happy because Seth had been leaving notes in his locker and they'd been chatting online, though he hadn't seen the young man since he'd saved him from Vince.

The note's gave him words of encouragement, and always lifted his spirits.

But for some reason, he just felt that he couldn't tell anyone about his newest friend...

**Later, Jasper, 3rd POV**

Jack yawned widely as he opened his locker, glad that the school day was over.

A folded paper fluttered to the ground, and when he saw the now familiar handwriting of Seth he grinned.

He lifted it, carefully unfolding it and letting his eyes trail over the words.

_Jack,_

_One thing I like about you is how careful you are. Each movement you make, each word you say, all so painfully precise._

_Perhaps it is merely that you wish to be at the ready to protect your friends, or perhaps it is second nature to you? I'd be extatic to know the answer._

_Signed, a friend._

_P.S. I have noticed, recently, that you seem to be fatigued. Don't exert yourself, it worries me when you do._

Jack smiled, laughing lightly as he gently refolded the note and placed it in the front pocket of his backpack (now designated to holding the notes left by Seth).

The raven teen enjoyed the notes left by his newest friend. Seth had an interesting way of 'speaking', persay. It seemed to be a mix of relaxed and stiff, practiced words, reminding Jack almost of an army man.

Though that was impossible, Seth was only three years his senior, far too young to have picked up the carefully worded speach of a soldier.

With a shake of his head, the onyx haired teen left the school, backpack slung over his shoulder.

Jack was surprised, to say the least, when he saw who sat, waiting on the steps of the school.

"Seth...!"

The older male looked over his shoulder at Jack, the slight twitch of skin behind the scarf around his lower face signaling a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

Seth stood with a light grunt, turning and looking at Jack.

"Just visiting. I thought maybe we could hang out for awhile."

Jack's face fell.

"Ah, shoot, I'm sorry. I have work today, and I really shouldn't miss a shift-"

"You work far too hard for one of your age. Missing one shift of work will not hurt you."

"Wait! Woahwoahwoahwoah! WAIT!"

Jack's protests were in vain as Seth dragged him off towards the park.

**Later**

Jack yelped when Seth made him sit in a swing, then went behind him and pushed him forward, ducking under as he let the raven teen swing backwards.

"Seth, I'm going to be in trouble for skipping work!" Jack said, though the anger was dispersed by his laughter.

It was strange, he was always guarded, never allowing himself to really relax. But here he was, laughing and giddy as though he were a little kid, feeling perfectly afe around Seth.

The older male went back around front, grabbing the sides of the swing and holding it still so that Jack's knees were pressed to just bellow his chin. He stared up at jack through his solid red sunglasses.

"You have been working far too much for far too long. You need time to unwind, Jack. You worry everyone around you when you are so tense and weary. So just enjoy this time to relax, if you can."

The onyx haired teen grinned in thanks at Seth.

Maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad to miss one little shift at work.

**Later, Autobot base**

Everyone was surprised when Jack came into base.

Maybe it was the bright smile that rarely decorated his features, or maybe it was the fact he was radiating happiness.

"Hey partner." Arcee murmured as the teen went to stand at her feet.

"Hey! What's up?"

"I don't know. What's got you so happy?"

Jack blinked, brows raised in surprise.

"What?"

Arcee raised a brow, smiling slightly as she gestured to the smile on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

Jack laughed slightly as he went up onto the deck, tossing his bag onto the table and flopping down onto the couch.

"Really? Is that surprising?"

"Yes."

Jack playfully scowled at his partner.

**One week later, Jasper**

It had been an amazing week. Despite not missing another shift at work, he'd been able to talk with Seth regularly.

Every day he found a note in his locker at school, and each note would both slightly embarass him and flatter him. And every night he and Seth would chat online.

Speaking of which...

Jack grinned as the now expected ding came from his computer.

Setting aside his sketchpad, he went over to his computer and sat down. He was surprised to see it was a video chat request, but accepted it, none the less.

A grin spread across the raven teens face when he Seth appeared on the screen.

"Hey, what's up?"

**"Nothing really. How are you?"**

Jack pondered the question for a moment before replying.

"Pretty good, a little tired, but good."

Seth nodded, and Jack saw a twitch of skin, and he grinned, knowing that Seth was smiling beneath the scarf.

**"I am glad to hear that."**

Jack laughed slightly, then cast the sunglasses and scarf a glance with a frown.

"Hey, why do you where those glasses and that scarf? You know, if you're deformed or something, I don't mind that."

Seth was silent for a moment.

**"I do not wish to make you uncomfortable with my appearence."**

Jack gave an unbelieving laugh.

"Are you kidding? Seth, you don't make me uncomfortable. You're way too nice to do that." The teen reassured, offering a smile.

Seth glanced away hesitantly, then lifted a hand to his scarf, then his other hand to his sunglasses.

He removed both.

Jack was shocked.

Seth's jaw wasn't flesh and bone, it wasn't human at all. It was metal, bolted in place, the metal lower lip a large contrast to the human upper lip.

His eyes were actualy optics of a soft, dark red color.

"N...No..."

Jack stood upright, his chair clattering to the floor.

"You...Soundwave...!"

**"Wait, Jack-!"**

It was too late. Jack had hurridly pushed the power button and the computer flickered off.

The onyx haired human quickly pushed away from the computer, running out of his room and, pulling his shoes on, he ran out of the house.

Seth, his friend, one of his _closest_ friends, was _Soundwave_?

Jack ignored his screaming lungs, panting heavily as he ran. He didn't stop until he reached his special hang out, the cliff on which he'd saved Soundwave from offlining.

The teen leaned forward, resting his hands on his knees as he dragged air into his lungs, raven hair curtaining his face.

Seth. The one who had made him feel so safe and happy, who'd helped him with his self confidence...was Soundwave.

A sound brought his attention towards the sky, and Jack's heart jumped into his throat when he saw Soundwave, in all his glory, land and shift out of his alt mode.

The former 'con slowly moved forward, but Jack fell back, crawling backwards in an attempt to escape the grasp of the mech.

"S-stay away from m-me."

**"Jack..."**

The teen was surprised when the normaly silent mech spoke. His voice was that of Seth's, though with a slight mechanical twinge to it.

"No! Stay away! Leave me alone!" Jack yelled out, paniced as the mech slowly came closer. The mech held his hand out, palm up as he slowly walked forward, stoping before Jack.

Soundwave slowly bent down, then gently, _carefully_ touched a finger to Jack's mess of hair.

Jack flinched, eyes shutting as he waited to be torn limb-from-limb...

But it never happend.

Soundwave gently petted the soft raven hair, and Jack's eyes slowly opened as he stared up in confusion at the large mech.

Jack screamed as Soundwave suddenly snatched him and shifted. Jack landed with a thump in the cockpit, and he paniced as black straps wraped around him, forcing him to be still.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**?, 3rd POV**

After what seemed like hours later, Soundwave finally landed, shifting out of his alt mode.

He gently held Jack in his cupped hands, holding the teen close to his spark and letting the warmth radiating from it to try and sooth the shaking human.

"Wh-wh-why? Wh-what do y-y-you want from m-me? Wh-why did you l-lie to m-m-me? I...I thought you w-w-were..."

_**"Hush...I will not hurt you, Jack, shh."**_

Jack scrabled at the metal hands, trying to crawl out, but Soundwave simply held the teen closer, moving one hand to cover Jack in what could be seen as an embrace.

"Where...Wh-where are we?"

Soundwave gently set the teen on the floor, noting how the teen anxiously glanced at the large, locked doors.

_**"This is where I have been recovering fully over the past couple weeks."** _Soundwave replied, watching Jack as the teen moved over to stare out of the large window that over-looked a large messa.

Unlike the sandy dunes around Jasper though, the messa was covered in lush greenery.

"What...What do you want from me?" Jack finally managed to ask, looking over his shoulder at the former 'con.

Soundwave moved forward, kneeling beside the teen and placing a hand on his back. Jack flinched slightly, Soundwave noted sadly.

_**"I wish to befriend you. When I first met you, face-to-face, I could see the loneliness in your eyes. You are a very curious human, I thought you should be aware. It is easy to see the intentions of other humans, but you...you are different."**_

Jack fully turned to face Soundwave, unbelieving.

"You want to be my _friend_? Are you fragging _insane_? You kidnapped me! You _LIED_ to me! I should have known something was off about you from the begining, I should have realized it was a holoform! I just-! How could you?"

Soundwave's head turned downward for a moment, then he looked out the window at the landscape.

_**"You would not have accepted me, nor my attempts at befriending you, if you had been aware of my identity."**_

Jack turned away again, hugging himself lightly for comfort as his eyes fell to the ground.

"You want me to be your friend, but friends don't kidnap eachother, they don't...they don't hide who they are!"

Soundwave remained silent for a moment, then gently scooped up the teen in his hands.

Jack gave no protest, instead staring down at the dark metal that cradled him. Soundwave turned, heading towards another room of the hanger.

In the room, the former 'con had set up a make shift berth for himself, where he had recovered fully, and remained during the long online chats with Jack.

Soundwave turned, locking the door behind himself before moving to the berth. He lay down, carefully placing Jack on his chasis, his hand keeping the teen in place.

The raven teen stared into oblivion, eyes glazed and face stained with tears.

Soundwave gently chirped and crooned in Cybertronian, his voice reaching pitches not the finest singers could even begin to dream of hitting.

It was melodic and soothing, quickly easing Jack into a light sleep.

Soundwave stared down at the human for a moment, then he removed his visor, setting it aside and allowing his optics to gaze at the boy without obstruction for the first time.

The humans features were soft, his face no longer hard with fear and anger, now instead gentle with calmness.

This human, a _child_, had saved his life, even while knowing the dangers. He had no weapons, no alternate mode that would allow him to escape, all he'd had was the safety of him being dissabled.

But the boy had healed him.

_Him_.

A _Decepticon_.

Soundwave felt his spark warm slightly as he watched the teen, and felt Jack's fingers gently curl against his metal chasis.

When he felt the sensations from the boy's soft flesh against his metal armor, Soundwave swore to himself that he would protect this human.

Even if he was offlined in doing so.

* * *

**Later**

Jack awoke to find himself laying on something hard and cold, yet oddly comfortable.

The teen took his time to fully awaken, stroking his fingers lightly over the cold surface.

Then he remembered.

He'd been kidnapped by Soundwave.

Jack gasped, eyes snapping open as he sat up stark strait.

He found himself on Soundwave's chasis, the mech still recharging, his visor surprisingly removed. Jack looked around, hoping for escape. But he was too high from the ground, if he jumped, he'd surely break a leg. And even if he, by some miracle, avoided injury, the doors were shut tightly and locked.

Jack yelped when a single metal digit touched his mess of raven hair, and his dark blue-grey eyes darted up.

Soundwave's face was interesting, much different than the blank screen of his visor.

The face plating was silver, though a few slits of black framed his thin face. A pair of deep, red-purple optics stared at him with an array of emotions Jack couldn't begin to name. A single, long scar crossed virticaly over the right side of his thin lip components.

_**"Jack...I assume you rested well?"**_

The raven teen remained silent, trying to squirm away from the finger that rested atop his head, but failing utterly.

Soundwave frowned slightly. Why was the human so set on escaping him? He meant no harm to the teen.

The former 'con reached to his side, lifting his visor to it's former place before he gently picked up Jack. He then moved to the door, unlocking it and leaving into the main hanger.

He crossed the room to where he'd placed a crate precariously on a large table. He reached into it, carefully removing something from it. He then offered it to Jack, who hesitantly took it.

It was an apple. A simple food, but at the moment Jack's growling belly wasn't going to be picky.

He lifted the ruby fruit to his lips, taking a small, careful bite. Finding it was unpoisoned, he indulged himself in the fruit.

Soundwave watched the teen, finding the process in which the raven male devoured the food to be rather interesting, very much unlike one drinking energon.

While watching his companion, the former 'con wondered to himself why Megatron and his followers thought humans were disgusting. They were soft and warm, and -despite popular belief, were just as complex as Cybertronians.

Once he was finished, Soundwave dissposed of the apple core and gently set the teen on the floor.

Jack hesitantly walked around the room, avoiding any of the open doorways. If they weren't an exit, he wasn't interested.

After watching Jack do this for awhile, Soundwave crouched down, leaning against a wall and allowing his holoform to appear in a burst of static. Now seeing through his holoform, 'Seth', he approached the raven teen and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jack turned slightly, glaring at the familiar holoform and shaking the hand off of his shoulder.

"What?"

Soundwave was silent for a moment, the gently tugged on Jack's arm, urging him in the direction of one of the open doors. The raven male grudgingly followed, though tried a few times to wrigle out of the holoform's grasp as they did (utterly failing).

_**"I created this room for you. I saw how long you would hang over those pieces of paper and recreate images upon them-"**_

"You mean when I was drawing?" Jack interupted, brows furrowed.

Soundwave had been spying on him? He'd seen Jack drawing?

Soundwave smiled ever so slightly as Jack's cheeks gained a slightly pink hue to them.

Pulling him into one room, he shut the door and moved aside, allowing Jack to see the room.

The onyx haired teen's jaw dropped.

The room was filled with art supplies.

Three easel's sat in various locations, ready for use. Leaning on the walls were different sized canvas', their white surfaces contrasting greatly to the dull grey walls. Tables sat everywhere, on some were painting supplies, on others were supplies for drawing, and on quite a few were sketch pads of different sizes.

_**"I did research on human art, and purchased these items with money that was, as humans call it, 'counterfit'."**_

Jack had moved over to one of the small tables, running a hand lightly over the multitude of items, too in awe to comment on the fomer 'cons use of counterfit money. His face was lit with a gentle smile.

"W-woah..."

Soundwave slowly moved forward to stand behind the teen.

_**"Were my assumptions correct? You do enjoy creating art?"**_

"Uh...Yeah. I do like to draw and stuff...But I never told anyone...Not my mom or...or even Arcee..."

Jack's face fell as he thought about his partner.

Soundwave frowned, disliking the emotions that played across Jack's face.

_**"All this is yours. I hope that you might allow me to see you work. I only ever caught small visuals of you when you were creating."**_

Jack gave a small, near humorless laugh.

"It's called drawing and painting..."

Soundwave inclined his head slightly.

_**"Forgive me. I am still getting accustomed to your language."**_

The teen slowly nodded in agreement, hand brushing over the pencils on the table.

"Yeah...I can tell."

* * *

**Hey guys! I just wanted to ask if you guys have any ideas for this story, since my imagination is goin' ku-put at the moment. Anywho, bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Y'all! I just wanted to say thank you soooo much for your reviews. One in paticular caught my attention, one by the person called 'TearsOfFear'.**_

_**TearsOfFear, Don't say that about yourself! Don't sell yourself short! Hey, you ever need a friend, just message me (if you have a fanfic account, that is). But don't think of yourself in that way! I used to think that about myself, but once I started thinking of what I COULD do, instead of what I couldn't, and got myself to see my worth, then others started seeing them too!**_

_**Alrighty then, let's get this chapter going! **_

* * *

**Autobot base, 3rd POV**

The entire base was shockingly quiet. Ever since Arcee had come into the HQ, in a complete panic, everyone had been on edge.

Jack was missing.

One of their most trusted friends was gone without a trace.

The teen had always been there for them when he was needed most, yet they hadn't been there for him when he'd vanished.

Arcee had been abnormaly quiet, and had been doing nothing but training. She'd train until she had worn herself out, then have a cube of energon before going to sit at Cliffjumper's marker, then would go and recharge before repeating the process again.

No one liked seeing the femme in such a state, making the retrieval of Jack only that much more important.

**Hanger, 3rd POV**

Jack silently stared out the window at the landscape before him, holding a half eaten bowl of cereal in his hands.

It had been three days since Soundwave had kidnapped him, and he'd refused to speak to the former 'con after he was shown the art room that 'Wave had constructed for the teen.

All he'd done was sleep, then eat while staring out the large window at the mesa.

Soundwave couldn't stand seeing the lost emotion in the young human's eyes.

The quiet mech sat, leaning back against one of the large walls and allowed one of his tentacles to enter the art room. Carefully, the tentacle wrapped around one of the larger sketchbooks, then another tentacle joined it, carefully taking a few pencils from another table.

The two tentacles then withdrew themselves from the room, and emptied their contents into one of Soundwave's hands.

The former 'con quietly moved over to the teen, sitting down in the same, cross-legged fashion as Jack did. The teen ignored him, simply setting aside the bowl in his hands.

After a moment of slight hesitation, 'Wave gently placed the sketchbook and pencils in the boy's lap.

Jack blinked, staring down at the art supplies in shock, he then looked up at Soundwave.

"What?"

Soundwave pointed, first at the sketchbook, then at Jack.

"You...You want me to draw?"

A nod.

Jack bit his lip, then hesitantly flipped open the sketchbook, slowly selecting one of the pencils.

"...Fine. What do you want me to draw?" He asked quietly, voice still stiff.

_**"That is your choice."**_

Jack's eyes flicked up to Soundwave for a moment, his gaze then returned to the paper and, after a moment of consideration, began to lightly sketch out a form.

Soundwave watched silently facsinated by how quickly and expertly Jack did the basic forming, nearly as easily as he breathed.

As he continued, the tension in Jack's muscles slowly began to fade, his shoulders relaxing and his face softening with a content emotion.

Now and then, the teen's eyes would flick over to Soundwave, if only for a moment before looking away again. It was eerie how silent the mech was, but Jack shook of the feeling and merely focused on his drawing.

His mind began to wander, as it always did when he sketched. No doubt everyone knew he was missing. But were they looking for him? Did they even need him around? Arcee had once said he was a liability, so what if they were simply continuing on without him?

A light touch on his back made Jack jump in surprise. He had stopped sketching, he realized, and Soundwave seemed to be concerned (though he couldn't really tell, the fomer 'con still had his visor on).

"What?"

_**"Something bothers you. What is it?"**_

Jack blinked, then flushed slightly in embarassment, looking downand starting to sketch again.

"It's nothing."

Soundwave gently slipped a hand under the teen's chin, turning the boys head and making Jack look at him.

_**"If it bothers you, then it is something."**_

Jack was silent for a moment, then his eyes turned down.

"I miss my friends." He finally murmured.

The ebony haired teen yelped when Soundwave's hands wrapped around his lithe frame, and Jack was shocked when the former 'con held him to his chasis protectively.

_**"I am your friend."**_

"Yeah, you've said that. But I mean my _other_ friends."

Soundwave stared down at him, then repeated.

_**"I am your friend."**_

Jack sighed, frustrated.

"I can have more than one friend."

'Wave merely shook his head, holding the teen closer.

Jack gave a small groan, then peered up at Soundwave.

"You wanted to see me draw, didn't you? I can't if you're holding me."

The former 'con hesitantly set him on the ground again, and Jack continued his sketch.

Soon it was evident what he was drawing. It was a simple sketch of the key of Vector Sigma, but it was extremely detailed, even without color.

_**"You...are able to remember things in numerous detail...?"**_

Jack glanced up at Soundwave, then looked back down at the paper.

"Y...yeah. I've got a bit of a photographic memory, I guess. It helps that I looked at the key a lot, and always have it with me, so..."

Soundwave nodded, leaning down to stare at the page intensly as the pencil darted across it.

After he finished the outline, he grabbed another pencil and darkend it, then selected a third pencil and shaded it.

"There. I'm...I'm finished." He muttered, placing the pad of paper on the floor, eyes turned to the ground.

'Wave examined it for a minute or two, astounded at how a simple drawing could be so...alive.

Soundwave picked up Jack once again and held him close, nusling him slightly.

The teen made no sound, nor motion to stop him. He simply remained still, eyes emotionless.

Soundwave made an attempt at getting the boy to say or do something, _anything_. A string of clicks, chirps and whirs came from the mech, making the teen look up at him in confusion and surprise.

"Wh...what does that mean?"

Soundwave secretly smiled at the curiousity in the teen's voice.

_**"A rough translation would be, 'speak, little one'."**_

"Oh."

Soundwave chuckled slightly, but was silenced abruptly when Jack reached up to gently play with one of the latches that held his visor in place. It seemed the teen himself didn't notice, because he was simply staring out the large window.

It was nice to feel a gentle touch, something that was rare when he was on the Nemisis. But the soft, warm and nimble fingers were strangely calming. 'Wave wondered momentarily if this was how Starscream had felt when he was with his trine mates.

He'd like to consider this small human as a brother, perhaps soon it would be as such between them. The thought of having one being his brother warmed the former 'cons spark.

"...Soundwave...?"

_**"Yes?"**_

Jack hesitated for a moment, then looked at 'Wave.

"Do you think you could, y'know...remove your visor?"

The former 'con jerked slightly in surprise, before tilting his head in silent question.

"I...I just don't feel comfortable, not being able to see your face."

Soundwave stared at the teen for a moment. He could understand that it was probably unnerving to be unable to see one's emotions, and he certainly didn't want to make Jack uncomfortable, he wanted the teen to be happy.

With a nod, Soundwave reached up with his free hand and undid the latches, gently brushing Jack's own hand aside from the last latch. He then carefully removed the visor and set it aside, where it wouldn't be damaged.

Jack stared up at him, eyes tracing over his face for a moment, before meeting the former 'cons optics.

"Why haven't you ever talked before? Never to anyone else, so why are you talking to me?"

Soundwave pondered the question for a moment, considering how to answer.

_**"I never wished to speak to others. But you are different from others. I like to speak with you...You are kind."**_ He finally replied.

Jack stared up at him, stunned into silence. He then looked down, finding the seams in the metal fingers suddenly interesting.

"When...When can I go home?"

_**"This is your home."**_

"No, it's not!" Jack yelled, glaring up at Soundwave with sudden anger. "This is not my home! I want to go _home_!"

_**"This is your home."**_ Soundwave replied again, cradling the teen to his chasis.

"It isn't! Just because you say it is, doesn't mean that it's true! My home is with my mom and the 'bots! My _family_!"

Jack yelped when he was lifted up with a jerk, finding himself suddenly looking into Soundwave's optics. The two red-purple orbs glowing with a slight anger.

_**"I am the only friend you need. You were never your true self before those Autobots, only were you truely yourself in the presence of my holoform."**_

"Because I can't even accept _myself_! I forgot how to be myself! I would've been normal with them! I just!...I just...I couldn't remember." The raven male's voice faded and he looked down, visibly defeated.

Soundwave was silent for a moment, inspecting Jack's facial features, now twisted with sadness, eyes clouded.

_**"...To forget one's self is to never truely be one's self. If you never remembered who you truely were before you met me, then perhaps that is a sign that you are meant to remain here."**_

Soundwave then nusled the teen.

_**"You will be safe here. I will allow nothing to harm you, will assure that you never leak again."**_

"L...leak?"

_**"Leak. In human terms, cry."**_


End file.
